Landscape retaining walls are currently used in a variety of places for a variety of reasons such as soil retention, protection of structures and for aesthetic effects on commercial, residential, industrial and agriculture facilities. For example, with the development of a commercial facility, an owner may need to build a retaining wall to protect the structure from water damage or from soil erosion associated with the water. However, the facility may have a nonlinear soil contour surrounding the facility. Some retaining wall structures may limit the ability of the retaining wall from adapting to the contour of the surrounding soil. Other's while permitting adjustment, may only provide limited rotation or rotation based upon the use of a hemispherical center section. The spherical center section may provide structure for securing the retaining wall structure; however, the section does not prevent the structure from rotation after being secured together. It would therefore, be beneficial to provide an adjustable retaining wall structure having a new manner of rotation, allowing the retaining wall structure to match the soil's contour.
Retaining wall form molds are typically used to create a retaining wall structure, the form molds being adapted to receive typical masonry materials. These molds may be adapted for creating structure within the masonry material, as the material cures. However, the molds may provide a static configuration, limiting the adaptability of the forms to one retaining wall structure. Others, while allowing for some modification, may not provide for an interlocking structure between different retaining wall structures. Additionally, some retaining wall structures may utilize reinforcement means imbed through into the wall structure. However, the support for these reinforcement means may not be present in some of the available mold structures. In addition, because of the increasing use of retaining walls in a variety of locations and situations, it is becoming more popular to provide an aesthetically pleasing structure which blends into or enhances the surrounding environment. It would therefore be beneficial to provide an adaptable mold having a structure for supporting a reinforcement means, the adaptable structure providing a visually enhancing structure.